


I Love you

by cinnamon_bb3



Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Randomness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bb3/pseuds/cinnamon_bb3
Summary: I just edited some minor things daz all. Anyways ENJOY READING it again:))
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134293
Kudos: 4





	I Love you

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited some minor things daz all. Anyways ENJOY READING it again:))

"Why do you love me RinRin?"

Suna Rintarou has heard this question from you, countless times. He knew something's up every time these words come out from your mouth. So he always answers truthfully and it never changes. He has a list of it, the things he loves about you, even the little things that you haven't noticed. Like, every time you're bored or so deep in thought, you peel your cuticles or nails. To stop that he intertwines your hands with his. Or when you're on your period, you're age reduces 10 years and you'll be all sweet and caring(which he would love you to be 24/7), at the same time rude and very moody(which he somehow finds cute). Also, the fact that you crave very weird food combinations at very unruly times and will eat it while watching Disney movies, him being forced to eat it with you(that he also found out that it's delicious).

That's how in love he is to you, every bit of you. He just needs to remind you every single time.

You, you have been his first love ever since. You're just very oblivious. In fact, you have no idea how some guys gawk at you during high school. You just don't believe you're beautiful, beautiful enough to be likable. You have always looked down on yourself, doubted yourself, discouraged yourself. Always believing in the poisonous lies your mind tells you: that you'll never be enough, useless to even live, that everyone will get tired and eventually leave you.

Then from the start, Suna Rintarou is always there, waiting for you, and never thought about leaving you. Even though he saw you, the real you. He fell in love with you more and stuck with you like glue, wanting to protect you from the world. Showering you with love and affection that only him can be able to give you. Giving you daily reminders: notes or texts that you're amazing, beautiful, and special.

_"You're okay, Y/n. You're fine." He told you, embracing your shivering body._

_A nightmare woke you up in the middle of the night, making Suna jolt up from his sleep because of your stifled sobs._

_Ever since your mother left you, then your father dies. Your abusive relatives took you in, resulting in moving away during middle school. The light in your eyes disappeared. Suna saw it, everything, how the world hurt you. He thought he would never see you again, but thank God. You also transferred to the same school as him. Thanking the heavens that you were fine, that you're still alive and well. But turns out it's just a disguise, deep down that was the same girl he saw years ago. Pain and sadness still evident in your eyes._

_So he vowed to himself to make you happy again, to see you smile genuinely again. The sight he always wishes to see._

_"Shh, Y/n, I'm here, I'm here, I won't leave you," Suna uttered through your sob and whimpers._

_You dreamt about the way your relatives treated you in the past, abusing you physically and emotionally. Telling you awful reasons(lies) of why your parents left you. How you bring tragedy to the people around you. Resulting in your relatives being arrested because the neighbors saw how they treated you and reported it. After being free from the abuse of your relatives, a gay couple appeared at the orphanage's entrance accommodated by nuns. Finding a child to adopt to start a family, when they saw you playing in the garden with younger kids and heard your story. They picked you and promised you to give you love and take care of you as your parents._

_"You're more than enough you know."_

_No, I'll never be enough. Why do I even exist?_

_"You've always been amazing and I tell you, lots are inspired by you, you just don't realize it."_

_Lies. I'm very stupid. I'm an actual disappointment that's why people left._

_"You're so cute you know... and so short." He chuckles. "As if you're made just for me."_

_You felt his hug tightens. You've liked Suna way before but gave up. Thinking that he'll also leave, like your family. That you'll hurt him just like your relatives say. That being your mindset, made you built up a tower, to keep people from seeing the real you, the things that are caging you. Your past that you kept locked. No one even dares to climb up, no one even knew, what hides behind the strong and confident facade of yours. Except him._

_You lift your head to see if he's serious._

_He smiled at you, tucking your hair, and wiping the tears away to see your face clearly._

_"You're so perfect you know, must've been why I fell so in love with you." Pecking your forehead._

_To others, they know you as a strong and independent woman. The diligent student council president, with her big presence and loud voice, is respected and admired by many. But to Suna Rintarou, you're more than that, you're the girl he loves, that is so fragile and delicate. But at the same time, an unbreakable soldier._

"So, Rin, why do you love me?" You asked him once again. Tilting your head to see his face.

He brought you out on a picnic today, reasoning that the weather's great to go outside. But deep inside he missed you so much after being away for a week. So, he took advantage of it, by bringing you to the park and laying down on the exact same spot you had your first date with him.

He hummed, eyes closed, savoring this moment with you. Your hair tickling his nose and the sound of your angelic voice is music to him.

"I love you because..." He teases.

"Because?" You sing-song, going with his _teasing._

"You're you, my love." He genuinely said.

"Care to elaborate, sir?" You kid around. Ever since he confessed to you and accepted his love, you've always loved hearing those three words from him. Remembering every word that came out from his mouth that night. Feeling as if it's not that long ago.

He opened his eyes, to see your goddess image looking at him. Drawing circles at your hand with his thumb and his other hand at your growing baby bump.

"You've already heard it for gazillion times, Mrs. Suna Y/n." Emphasizing the last part. The brilliant sunlight, finding its way through the hall. In front of the altar and the precious people that been with them from the start, stand two people. Ready to be bound by their love until their last breath.

_The sunlight finding its way inside the hall, packed with people precious to the soon-to-be wedded couple, standing in front of the altar. Hints of white and gold scattered through the floor up to the ceiling partnered with different kinds of flowers that the bride loves. Both of you decided on a simple church wedding, celebrated with friends and family._

_You couldn't help but cry tears of joy, being in front of the altar with the man that's been with you through everything. Suna Rintarou, your first and last love, standing in front of you in a black suit. You couldn't believe, that the deadpanned boy, would be able to keep up with your dramas and shenanigans._

_"L/n, Y/n, my angel. We've been together from the start and even if the world pulls us apart. It only makes us stronger to come back to each other's embrace."_

_"You're the toughest woman I know, ain't sure if you're still a woman though." He chuckled, a pout formed on your face at his teasing._

_"Waiting and hoping to meet you again, after you left during childhood. Made me grow to be patient and realized how lucky I am to wait for you. The wait is really worth it." He smiled in victory._

_"If you're sad, I'll mourn with you. If you're happy, I'll be happy too and try to maintain it. If you're going through hardships, I'll shoulder it with you and go through it, together."_

_"I've loved you for so long and will continue loving you until my last breath."_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a whole story out of this one, if you don't mind. This is like a teaser or something idk. And I'm already working on it coz don't want all these ideas that appeared go to waste. But you'll have to wait and I'll make sure your waiting is worth it hehe. So stay tuned pipol


End file.
